Dark Vengance
by Arivania Moons
Summary: Warnings inside. Also, no summary. Crossover with the films for one reason. You'll have to see if you can spot the clues. Let me know if this should become a full story. I own nothing but the plot. Song & TF belong to whoever made em. No flames. Or they will be used to cook your heart. Can be considered tragedy. AU. Character death and lots of hurt.


Okay. AU. Definitely AU. Also, Jack will be OOC. Warning, some Bot bashing. Yeah, you can tell I was depressed when I wrote this a few months ago...

Wasp: Hyper-girl not depressed now? *unbelieving*

... Shut up, Wasp. Or I'll stuff you in a room with Waspinator!

Was: NO! Wasp quiet.

Good. Next time, I'll get a mouth clamp on ya! *huffs*

Bee: Err... Insanity, are your eyes supposed to be misty?

Wha-? *looks in mirror* *leaves*

**DISCLAIMER! - I own nothing but the plot. Transformers and it's characters belong to Hasbro.**

**WARNING! - Girl! Jack; Bot bashing, Depression; mention of CD (Character Death, not music)**

* * *

><p>Jack closed his eyes. Why? Why was he left here? As soon as the key was downloaded with the Matrix, Arcee had taken it, told Jack to wait, and then went through the space bridge. It closed and his communications were cut off. He was unsure how long had passed, but he did know that he <em>would<em> kill Arcee. She probably told the others he _died_ in the process! Tears fell down his cheeks. He was stuck in the main Vector Sigma room. He missed the sun. His legs were cold. Why couldn't he move them? He didn't know why, but he was compelled do sing a little.

_"La, La, La… La, la, la…"_

A transparent girl appeared. She was looking at him with sorrowful silver-blue eyes, as though she knew what he was going through.

_"Hey, can you hear me?_

_I called out your name…_

_Where are you from?_

_What is it that's brought you here?_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_I swear to play nice._

_Isn't this fun?_

_This game of hide-and-seek?"_ she sang, moving around him in a circle. She got to her knees, just as he was sitting on a chair-like piece of broken metal. He could only look ahead. Why couldn't he look at her? He didn't know why, but he felt to answer. But, something was wrong. He then realized what was different. The suit had disappeared and… Oh god… She could see that he was… Well… A _she_. Jackson Darby's real name was νεφρίτης, or Nefríti̱s, which was Jade in Greek. Nefríti̱s Agápi̱ (Love) Darby. Her mom was a Greek nut. Jade began to sing back.

_"I only wanted to hear your voice…_

_Skin that's warm…_

_Eyes that cry…_

_I only wanted to see your smile,_

_Feel your touch…_

_It's been a while…"_ there was a pause between them before Jade started back up her "la, la, las". She remembered Miko and Raff… And she missed them. They had nice warm skin and eyes that actually had the ability to cry. They were fully… _Human_. Jade was just a stupid science freak. A doll of metal, clay, and blood. Metallic bones, clay (although it felt like skin) skin, and blood. Her "father" had been a mad scientist and she could see him being involved with a group like MECH. Heh, maybe he was involved with MECH. The ghost sung back again.

_"Long, long ago_

_I was a girl just like you._

_Father loved me,_

_Kept me safe and beautiful…"_ she sang softly. Jade felt a tear slid down her cheek. Her father had loved her, she knew. But, she reflected, he loved her _too_ much. Jade remembered how much she used to love to dance. She used to dance with the brother who she impersonated. Jackson James Darby had been her twin brother. They danced all the time. Jade sung back again.

_"Oh how I'd love to dance around just once more…_

_But these cold legs…_

_Won't move anymore,"_ she sang before saying her "la, la, la"s again. After a while there was some silence. Jade wondered if the girl had left, but her voice proved her wrong.

_"Why did this happen to you?_

_You have such pretty eyes, you know,"_ the girl's angelic voice said. She knew what had happened to Jade, and didn't like it. Jade could finally move her head and looked to the girl, who gestured to something in front of Jade. Jade looked and gasped. She was wearing a beautiful silver-blue dress with Dark Energon purple and Decepticon crimson trim. A small smile came to her lips as she let out a giggle. Her grey-blue eyes became silver-grey-blue as she finally stood.

_"I'll help you. We can help each other… Let me stay with you. I don't want to be alone any longer… And I'll help you destroy your betrayer,"_ the ghost offered. Jade smiled wickedly. She nodded. The two girls melded together and transported to earth.

That same night, a month since "Jack's" "Death", Autobot Scout Arcee was found offlined in her berth chambers by a shocked Bulkhead. On the wall written in Energon was a simple message.

_This is only the Beginning of our Revenge._

_Beware the All-Sigma._

_~J.D. and M.W._

**The End?**

* * *

><p>AND CUT! Okay. Please click that button and review. \

Wasp: Hyper-girl got misty optic.

... *leaves*

Prowl: Wasp, it would be best to not say anything at this point. She's going through a difficult phase of her life.

Wasp: Oh...


End file.
